heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Teen Titans Vol 1 53
| NextIssue = — | ReleaseDate = | Publisher = DC Comics | Indicia Publisher = | Brand/Imprint = | Country = USA | OriginalPrice = | Pages = | Executive Editor = Dick Giordano | CoverArtist1 = Rich Buckler | CoverArtist2 = Jack Abel | Editor1_1 = Jack C. Harris | Writer1_1 = Bob Rozakis | Penciler1_1 = Juan Ortiz | Inker1_1 = John Fuller | Colourist1_1 = Gene D'Angelo | Letterer1_1 = Ben Oda | Quotation = | Speaker = | StoryTitle1 = In the Beginning... | Synopsis1 = Looking through the Teen Titans Casebook, Guardian and Bumblebee review the heretofore untold origin of the Titans. When their adult counterparts suddenly turn to crime, Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash, Speedy, and Wonder Girl — whom the others meet for the first time — converge on Metropolis to seek the aid of Superman, but then decide to team up and battle the Justice-League-members-turned-evil by themselves. The original Titans trio of Robin, Kid Flash, and Aqualad defeats a rampaging Wonder Woman, while Speedy and Wonder Girl stop the Flash. Then Aquaman, Batman and Green Arrow are also captured by the young heroes. In JLA headquarters, they discover an alien energy-being, the Antithesis, who has warped the super-heroes in order to feed on the energies released by their criminal actions, but who fades away into nothingness when the last of his Justice League pawns is beaten. Inspired by the success of their teamwork, the five young heroes form a permanent organization, the Teen Titans, with Speedy as a part-time-only member. Even as Guardian and Bumblebee come to the close of the team's first case, the other Titans arrive to announce the break-up of the group, in order that the members might again pursue their solo careers. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * :* :* :* :* :* :* :* (revealed to have been a founding member) :* Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** ** ** Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Final issue of the series. * The Teen Titans disband in this issue. * This issue reveals the secret origin of the Teen Titans. Flashbacks take place between ''Brave and the Bold'' #54 and ''Showcase'' #59. * , Harlequin and Wonder Girl appeared last in . | Trivia = * The origin story presented in this issue is re-imagined in modern continuity in the Teen Titans: Year One limited series. | Recommended = * Teen Titans (Volume 1) * Teen Titans (Volume 2) * Teen Titans (Volume 3) * Teen Titans Go! * Teen Titans Index * Titans * New Teen Titans (Volume 1) * New Teen Titans (Volume 2) | CustomSection1 = Related Articles | CustomText1 = * Aqualad image gallery * Aqualad quotes page * Kid Flash image gallery * Kid Flash quotes page * Robin image gallery * Robin quotes page * Speedy image gallery * Speedy quotes page * Wonder Girl image gallery * Wonder Girl quotes page | Links = * Teen Titans article at Wikipedia * Teen Titans series index at the Grand Comics Database * Teen Titans series index at Mike's Amazing World of DC Comics * Teen Titans series index at Comicbookdb.com }}